


Little Shara Shares a Secret

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Series: Little Shara Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, DameRey, Damerey Endgame, Damerey Renaissance, Damerey Resistance, F/M, Family, Kids, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Unrepentant Fluff, baby Shara Dameron, domestic!Damerey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: Kids say the darnest things. It’s so cute.





	Little Shara Shares a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> My very late gift to Draco_sollicitus as well as an answer to her call for Damerey Renaissance!
> 
> I haven't really proofread this yet, but I was in a hurry to get this posted sooo... yeah... hahaXD

“What that?” Shara Dameron, two-year-old going on three in a few months, pointed at Rose’s bulging belly. At five months along, Rose’s pregnancy was on full display and the toddler had taken note of the disproportionate size of her auntie’s stomach.

“There’s a baby in my tummy, Shara,” Rose took the little girl’s hands and placed it on top of her stomach.

The adorable, curly-haired tot quizzically glance back and forth at her mother and her aunt, before fixing her doe eyes framed with long lashes at her aunt Rose. “There’s a baby in your tummy?”

“That’s right, mi amor,” Rey set down the refreshments on the table before running a hand through her daughter’s silky hair. “There’s a baby in Aunt Rosie’s tummy.”

Shara pursed her lips, looking to be in deep thought before she patted Rose’s belly. “There’s a baby in your tummy!” She gleefully announced, getting a laugh out of the adults. That prompted a sweet giggle from the kid, rushing to her mom who had just sat down.

Shara wrapped her arms around Rey’s waist. “There’s a baby in your tummy!” her exclamation was muffled as her face was pressed on Rey’s stomach.

“No, no,” Rey laughed as she picked up Shara to settle on her lap. “Only Aunt Rosie has a baby in her tummy.”

“There’s a baby in your—“ Shara pointed out to Rose, “tummy!” She then scrambled up to stand on Rey’s thighs and held her mother’s face in her tiny, tiny hands. “There’s a baby. In. Your. Tummy!”

With a sigh and prayer to the Maker above, Rey just shook her head and patted Shara’s back as she continued repeating her newfound phrase. Maker knows there’s no arguing with the kid once she’s set her mind to something, and these days, Rey mostly chose her battles with the toddler. In this case, there was no harm in letting Shara go on and on and on about a baby in the tummy.

“So,” Rose took a bite of the koyo melon and chewed slowly, the cool fruit bit refreshing on her tongue. “How was the honeymoon?”

Rey didn’t look up, distracted as she was in keeping Shara in place as the toddler took a bite of the koyo melon offered by her mother while simultaneously reaching out for the plate and snagging a piece of meiloorun. “It was amazing. It was just what Poe and I needed.” 

Shara turned her head away from the second piece of koyo melon her mother was holding out for her, shoving Rey’s hand away, and munched on the meiloorun instead.

“Poe and I weren’t so sure we could leave this one here—“ Rey placed a kiss on Shara’s plump cheek before finally gazing at Rose, “with Kes for a week, but we got through it, and we’re already planning on going back there in a few months or so, maybe a few days after Poe’s birthday. When we asked Leia for permission to stay there again, she told us we should just feel free to go there anytime we wanted.”

As a present for Rey and Poe’s fourth year anniversary, Leia had given them a weeklong stay at the lake house of her birthmother, Padme Amidala, whose property was located in Naboo. 

“So how’d you two find the scenery there?” Rose asked, eyebrows raised and lips pursed, her expression comical despite the obvious teasing.

“Oh, the scenery was lovely!”

Although, Rey had to admit, about 80% of their time there was spent in the bedroom, and it was only on the day of their departure that she and Poe actually decided to stroll outside and explore the landscape.

It had been way too long since they didn’t have to worry about accidental interruptions and disruptions from a certain two-year-old.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next week, Rey knew something was… different. A little niggling from the Force, and Rey knew she had to confirm first, as discreetly as possible, before even raising her hunch with anyone. 

So when Poe got back just in time for dinner that night (he, Rey, Finn and Rose were looking to renovate and convert the Massassi Base into an academic institution which would include a flight school and a Jedi Praexum), Rey was bursting with the surprise.

“I’m home, Sunshine.”

Rey was greeted with a warm embrace and a sweet, lingering kiss. She hummed with delight, her arms wrapped around Poe’s neck, as she deepened the kiss. They pulled back with a sigh when the little one came to the dining room.

“Daddy!” The enthusiastic shrill made Poe’s smile wider and he bent down and lifted their little girl in the air. 

“Hello, mija! You’ve been behaved for Mommy today?”

“Yes!”

“Darling, did you put away your toys in the living room?”

The telltale pause to her mother’s question gave Shara away.

“Alright, I’ll help you put away your toys before we have dinner, how about that?” Poe offered as he carried Shara out of the dining room, sending a wink to Rey before they disappeared around the corner. Rey already had the table set and the food laid out when Poe and Shara got back. 

“Shara, come here,” Rey motioned to her daughter, who obediently went to her mother after wiggling down from her father’s arms. Leaning down, Rey cupped a hand over the little girl’s ear and whispered briefly before urging her back to her father.

“Daddy!” Shara’s little feet bounded on the hardwood floor to her father who had just sat down.

“Yes, mija?” Poe picked up Shara and placed her on his lap. Shara tugged on his shirt to get him to bend down, and she mimicked her mother’s action earlier, hand cupped around her mouth as she delivered her mother’s message:

“There’s a baby in Mommy’s tummy.”

Poe pulled back, blinking in surprise at his daughter who was looking at him so seriously, before he turned to stare at Rey. She had a fullblown smile on her face. “Ten weeks along.”

Poe let out a happy, happy laugh, hugging Shara tightly and kissing her cheek before letting her down and quickly making his way to Rey’s side, who he pulled up to kiss and hug, even lifting her up and twirling her around as he gave a loud whoop, Rey chuckling along.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day, Kes came over for lunch. As was usually the case, Kes came over early to help prepare the food, working with Poe as a tag team while the ladies took care of setting the table and patiently waited for the meal to be served. 

They all settled into their seats once the food was served, and lunch was pleasant and filled with laughter and stories. These days, Shara was able to sit still and eat healthy portions with no fuss, unlike before when Rey and Poe had to run after her trying to get her to take a bite. It was Poe’s turn today to look after Shara eating, and today, she ate a lot, even though she finished earlier, fervently declining anymore servings her dad tried giving.

“Can I go play now?”

Poe wiped Shara’s face clean. “Alright, you can go, but before you do…” He whispered in her ear before patting her back. Shara nodded and her dad helped her down from the chair before she made her way to her grandpa and smacked her tiny hand on his knee to get his attention. Pushing his chair back to make room for the kid, Kes leaned down to be at level with the child.

“There’s a baby in Mommy’s tummy.”

Kes straightened as he looked to his son and daughter-in-law who were now smiling so widely as they held hands over the table.

“I’m going to have another grandchild!”

His enthusiastic declaration got Rey and Poe to laugh out loud as they all stood to hug one another. Kes was tearing up from the happiness, and Rey roared at her father-in-law who was already dabbing at the corners of his eyes.

“Me, me! I wanna hug!” Shara whined as she jumped up and down, wanting to be part of the celebration.

Kes bent down to wrap an arm around his granddaughter. “Are you excited for the new baby?”

Shara nodded, seemingly distracted in the way children are.

“So, mijita, do you want a brother or a sister?”

Shara lifted her face to stare at her abuelo as she seriously considered the question. “Mmm… porg!”

The three adults laughed.

Eyes twinkling in amusement, Kes reframed his question that the child could understand. “Do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl, mijita?”

“Porg!”

And that would be Shara’s consistent answer every time she was asked whether she wanted her younger sibling to be a boy or a girl, sister or brother, and no coaxing nor explanation from her parents or abuelo could change her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by my nephew. Whenever he’s asked if he would like the baby to be a boy or a girl, he answers “dinosaur” consistently. Asked whether he would like a girl dinosaur or a boy dinosaur for the baby, he’ll answer T-Rex. LoLXD
> 
> And my nephew also went about one weekend (to his mom and another older sister of ours) about how "there's a baby in your tummy!" and that was way too early for my sister to actually think she was pregnant. So yeah, this was inspired by my nephew. hahaXD
> 
> And also, I am not sure about meiloorun being able to be planted in Yavin, but I wanted variety and this is a few that I came across in the Star Wars wiki, so there... =____=


End file.
